tales_of_the_worldfandomcom-20200213-history
Marise
"'Ahem. Please let me explain the facts of this mission. It’s my job to be up to date about all matters and be knowledgeable of all details."' Marise is dutiful, serene and pleasant, a beautifully diligent and thoughtful woman who epitomises all of the wonderful qualities a secretary/receptionist should have. However, Marise is not without her own wicked, playful side in teasing her close friends, be it tricking them with her cloning ability or inviting certain individuals to join after they have told her they’re engaged to a certain close friend. She has hidden qualities to her personality that is very rarely shown towards others; mostly becoming evident and manifesting itself when she uses her magical ability to clone herself; where these traits then become dominant aspects of those clones i.e. ‘Marian’s’ surly, work avoiding demeanour and preference to read smutty novels, or Lil’Mari’s cuter, more playful nature. Marise is an almost tireless worker of the Guild; when she’s not actively manning the front desk, one of her clones is. She rarely has time to enjoy a holiday, working 24/7. She used to be a banker. 'Background' Not much of Marise's background has been revealed. During Largo's funeral she explained how she used to live her life without purpose, with no friends or family to call her own, working as a banker. Until one day a bank robbery occured, and her life was endangered; Largo helped save her. Spending time with him, he convinced her to become a Guilder. Her skills in accounting and management, as well as her magics and friendly disposition allowed her to quickly rise through the ranks and become the Clockwork Town secretary, where she offers assistance to all Guilders. 'Character' 'Appearance & Personality' Marise is slender and beautiful, with a smart and tidy appearance. Her hair is stylised into two distinctive blonde curls with a hat ontop. Marise is helpful and serene, always doing her best to aid other Guilders. She keeps herself aware and up to date of all Guild happenings throughout the kingdom, becoming exceedingly knowledgable in locations and news. Marise has the perfect qualities of a secretary but isn't without her own mischievous side; her cloning abilities can create exact copies with facets of her personality she might not otherwise show, such as a surly, grouchy lover of erotic fiction or a cute, lovable doll. Currently with the Pride she appears as Lil'Mari; a short, doll like clone who easily rides alongside Estelle's shoulder dispensing advice and wisdom whilst overwatching the Guilders. 'Fighting Style' Marise has no major fighting skills. Her abilities come in the form of the magical ability to create clones; these clones can range in size and shape. Her Lil'Mari form doesn't have the ability for great speed or reach, but the power she has matches the same as her normal sized form. Marise can also see through and communicate, plus retain the experiences her clones have too. Whilst her real form remains in Clockwork Town, her copies are dependant on the magical energy stored in the diamond necklace she gave Estelle, which is finite depending on the size and number of clones Estelle may invoke. This necklace can be recharged by a number of Guild secretaries throughout the Artar Kingdom, but there's no guarantee, so her magical energy must be used wisely. Perhaps more crucially, Marise holds the power of Guild authority:- she's the one who can raise or derank Guilders, and isn't afraid to do so if she finds it neccessary to employ order. She won't allow anyone to abuse the Guild's system. 'Relationships' 'Selan Leclair' Marise and Selan are close friends ever since Selan joined the guild. They're the closest to 'girlfriends' as possible, and Marise often enjoys having fun teasing Selan in various ways, such as through her clones or by allowing Don Capuello to join. Marise helps fund Selan's lifestyle through the Guild, giving her the funding she needs to live day to day whilst being slowly paid back. 'Don Capuello' Marise was willing to give Don the chance to become a Guilder, even despite his lifestyle as a bandit. She was even willing to forgive his transgression with stealing a shop's supply of clothes, paying off the cost of the theft for him but making sure that Don pays her back, too... with 100% interest. She's sharply made sure he remains committed to aiding the Pride. 'Trivia' *Marise's clones have various incantation speeches that form her clones. For example, "Invoke Marise" creates a regular sized, identical copy. "Invoke Lil'Mari" invokes her small, tiny Lil'Mari form. There are other invocations too...